


Reconnect

by Surreal



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Barebacking, Imported, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven’t been able to touch for almost a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

  
***

Neither was sure which of them kicked the front door closed, but it was Jesse who reached back with one hand and flipped the lock to his apartment entrance. Once that detail was out of the way, his hand went back to where it was much more useful, sliding its way into the back of Steve’s jeans.

“Days,” Jesse mumbled between frantic, biting kisses, shrugging his shoulders to help as Steve made quick work of divesting Jesse of his jacket. It, along with both of their pairs of shoes, became decorative new floor coverings in the entryway. “I’ve been thinking about this for days.”

Steve hummed his agreement against Jesse’s throat, too busy avoiding furniture as he walked them backwards through the apartment toward the bedroom. His fingers worked on the belt Jesse insisted on wearing; Steve was half convinced that he did it just to make this more difficult.

Somehow, Steve got them to their destination; the only way they knew was when the backs of Steve’s knees hit the edge of the bed and they tumbled down together in a heap of limbs and lust.

Jesse tugged and pulled until Steve’s shirt came free and he could toss it to the floor. Tracing his way down Steve’s torso with his mouth, he left little marks as he went. Nothing that would last more than a few moments, though he fully intended to add more lasting ones later.

As it always was with the two men, the next few moments were spent in a struggle to find bare skin. Though their schedules for the last week had been beyond hectic and they had only seen one another for a few, brief snatches of time here and there, it was through long practice that the found their rhythm in each other and were soon fully naked and hard as hell.

Rolling together in sync, Jesse ended up on his back and he arched into the familiar touch with a sigh bordering on relief. For once, they had _time_ and _energy_ and it was so easy to get caught up in work that nights like these were a rare treat. Jesse closed his eyes and tipped his head back with a sharp gasp as Steve tongued his nipples, making the tiniest of bites occasionally to send Jesse’s senses reeling. “Yeah,” Jesse whispered breathlessly, stroking Steve’s hair with the hand that wasn’t currently strangling the sheets.

Steve grinned into Jesse’s chest at the sound, never getting tired of the way he could make Jesse squirm and lose control. He moved up to capture Jesse’s mouth in a deep, almost rough kiss while sliding his one hand down between Jesse’s legs to cup his balls.

Jesse gave a sharp groan, pushing up into Steve’s palm with abandon. “Please,” he pleaded, releasing the sheets with the hand not in Steve’s hair and taking Steve’s full cock into his palm. “Seriously, I’ve been going crazy and trust me, there will be a round two in the near future. But right now? I need you in me.”

It took a few shuddering breaths for Steve to pull himself back in after Jesse’s words and when he managed to open his eyes again, he looked down into Jesse’s grinning face. “You did that on purpose.”

“Damn straight,” Jesse replied, unrepentant. He thumbed absently at Steve’s cock as Steve flung a hand out toward the bedside drawer for supplies. Lube and a condom dropped onto the bed next to Jesse’s shoulder and Steve stole another kiss, slow and full of promise.

Steve massaged one hand over Jesse’s inner thigh, Jesse’s legs already spread with one foot planted, knee up. As Steve took the lube in his hand, he saw Jesse reach up and grab the condom. His grin of anticipation quickly became confused, however, when Jesse tossed the condom back into the drawer. “Jess? I thought you said – “

Jesse’s own expression was thoughtful, despite his flushed cheeks and playful eyes. “I did,” he soothed his partner, moving the hand down from Steve’s hair to rest on the side of his face, thumb stroking Steve’s cheekbone. “It’s just…look, we’re both clean and I want – just you. Nothing between us. Is that okay?”

The implication of Jesse’s words stole Steve’s breath. “Oh….oh, Christ, Jesse…are you sure?”

“Positive,” Jesse assured him with a confident smile. “I’ve never wanted to before but with you – it’s all I’ve been thinking about lately. I want to feel you like that.”

Steve swallowed hard and swooped down to catch Jesse’s mouth with his own, his hand digging into the inside of Jesse’s thigh to hide the sudden tremors. “You’re incredible,” he managed to say, awed and so in love with this man next to him. With another quick, sharp kiss, he moved away. “Hang on, I need to get something…” He jumped up and dashed into the bathroom, returning quickly with a clean hand towel. At Jesse’s questioning look, he simply tossed it onto the bed near their bodies as he climbed back up. “Trust me.”

“Always do,” Jesse smiled and pulled Steve back down onto him. He went to work on Steve’s throat, leaving biting kisses and little red marks as he went, while a little lower on his own body Steve was getting him ready. Jesse moaned at the first touch of the warm lube to his entrance, fingers pushing in one at a time in a familiar dance. He focused on the feel, anticipation sending shivers through him as he realized that for the first time, he would feel that same, naked skin inside him in the form of Steve’s cock.

Jesse was relaxed and comfortable, loving the feel of Steve fingering him as they kissed slowly, lovingly, taking their time to connect. It was never awkward with Steve, their sex was always natural and fun and everything it should be when done right. His body was absolutely tuned for Steve’s touch and it wasn’t long before he was pushing his hips up more urgently.

Taking the hint, Steve pulled his hand out and discreetly wiped his hand on the nearby towel. He met Jesse’s eyes, one hand wrapped around Jesse’s ribs and stroking with his thumb. “How do you want me?”

“Just like this, you on top,” Jesse answered without hesitation. He shifted his legs to make room for Steve, sighing as Steve moved over him and settled his weight on his elbows next to Jesse’s torso. “Yeah, god…please, that’s perfect.”

“You got it,” Steve answered, his tone soft and almost reverent. He slid one hand between them and took himself in hand, lining up with Jesse’s hole. The warm, slick feel of it against the tip of his cock was incredible and he remembered Jesse’s promise of a second round. He knew at that moment, before he had even started, that this would not last long.

Jesse pulled his legs up high and hooked them around Steve’s hips, closing his eyes at the first hot touch against his entrance. He released a shuddering breath that turned into a moan as Steve pushed into his body. It was agonizingly slow, but the feel of it was unlike anything they had done before. So much heat, smooth and slick, heavy and hard and filling him until he thought he would shatter apart.

Hands scrambled to clutch at Steve’s shoulders, grasping and holding on tight as Steve breathed hard, gasping and trembling as he completed their connection. “Oh my god,” he breathed, looking at Jesse with wide eyes. “Jess – “

“Yeah. _Holy_ – “ Jesse grinned and laughed with pure joy, his whole body shaking and a sharp moan escaped as his felt Steve shift inside. “I can’t even…”

“Then don’t,” Steve told him, leaning down to kiss Jesse’s smile. Steve anchored his knees into the mattress and moved his hips, twisting and pulling out only to push back in, fast and deep and both of them grunted with the impact.

After that, both of their bodies took over and it became wild, frantic and hard. They moved together through familiarity, though with a shining, intense new level of urgency to their rhythm. Steve felt Jesse’s heels digging into the small of his back and he used that small point of contact to keep from falling apart at the tight, hot feel of Jesse’s body surrounding him like never before.

Jesse bucked under him suddenly, reaching down to grasp at Steve’s hips and he gave a low keening sound that Steve gasped at. “Please please please…” Jesse hissed desperately, his own hips slamming up against Steve, his cock hard and leaking between their bodies.

Steve put his weight on one arm and slipped his other hand between them, taking hold of Jesse’s erection and with a few quick pulls, Jesse’s head flew back and he wailed as he came. Steve stroked him through it, milking every second of Jesse’s orgasm from him and struggling not to come just watching how he made Jesse completely lose it.

When Jesse slumped, breathing hard, Steve released his cock and slipped both of his hands down under Jesse’s body. He fit his hands around Jesse’s ass and with a final handful of hard, unsteady and urgent thrusts he groaned with relief as his own orgasm coursed through him and left him breathless.

Jesse rode out Steve’s completion with a kind of dizzy euphoria, the feel of Steve coming inside him like nothing he had imagined. It was scorching hot and deep, filling him and marking him. He felt Steve go boneless over him and both men lay still joined, soaked with sweat and gasping for air.

Warm, wet lips sought his own and Jesse realized that he had his eyes closed as Steve kissed him lazily for long minutes. Reluctantly, Steve slipped out of Jesse’s body and Jesse groaned at the loss. A moment later, Jesse felt the soft touch of the towel cleaning him with great care, thorough and with a loving touch. He wiggled his tired legs and grinned sleepily up at Steve.

Steve grinned back and kissed Jesse again, stroking his cheek with his fingers. “Incredible,” he whispered, repeating himself from earlier. “You are something else, Jess.”

“I have the best ideas,” Jesse replied with a chuckle.

“Love you so much,” Steve told him with a warm smile, reaching up to push the damp hair from Jesse’s forehead.

Jesse hummed happily and pushed at Steve until he was on his back and Jesse could rest his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Love you too,” he replied. “Now, get some rest. Round two is still on the schedule.”

Steve gave an incredulous laugh and stroked Jesse’s back as they drifted to sleep.

***

End


End file.
